The growth of collectors in the United States and other countries, and the number and types of items collected has shown remarkable increase over the past 20 years. One such item that has experienced substantial growth is collectable bats, i.e., bats that are famous because of the fame of the person that used the bat, or because the bat was instrumental in winning a particular ball game or World Series.
Very substantial prices have to be paid for such bats by the ardent collectors and it is always their desire to display their collection of bats, but in a manner that does not permit the deterioration of the surface of the bat by handling, or by repeated insertion or removal from a display holding device. A problem arises when a transparent, elongated container is employed to house a collectable bat in that the container should most desirably permit the insertion of the bat with either end of the bat in the upright position.
Additionally, while it is a fairly easy task to keep the exterior of the transparent container clean to maximize the visibility of the collectable bat, it is very difficult, if not impossible, to effect the proper cleaning of the internal surface of the display container. Thus, an improved transparent readily cleanable container for displaying collectable bats represents an item long needed by bat collectors.